


Fright Night

by FrauSchneider



Category: Lindemann, Rammstein, emigrate - Fandom
Genre: EMIGRATE, Family, Halloween, Other, Rammstein - Freeform, lindemann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauSchneider/pseuds/FrauSchneider
Summary: You know when it’s one am, you’re trying to sleep, but there’s news of a new Emigrate album, and Halloween is a couple of weeks away? This is what happens.





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Rammstein fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Rammstein+fans).



> Just a quick story I had to write down before I fell asleep and forgot it.

Voices floated above his head as he slowly regained consciousness.

“Well, that wasn’t the response I was expecting, that’s for sure!” A female voice, very familiar.

“He’s coming round. Everyone back up a bit and give him some air…” Male this time, again, someone he felt he knew.

“Richard? Can you hear me?” Another man…

Richard’s vision started to return, this latest voice belonging to the person hovering over him. Flake. Other faces appeared at the periphery of his current viewpoint, which, he realised, was from the floor.

“Yes…” he managed to force out.

“Help me sit him up. Right, now, take some slow deep breaths Richard. Take your time…”

“What happened? Why are you all dressed like that?”

Till gave a snort. “He must’ve hit his head harder than we thought!”

“It’s Hallowe’en, dad, remember? We were all about to leave for the party, when I told you there was a reason for me picking this particular costume…that’s when you passed out.”

Richard looked up at his daughter, frowning for a moment as he tried to recall what it was that had shocked him about Khira-Li being dressed as a mummy.

Mummy.

“Khira…you’re…I…”

“I think you broke him.” Paul sniggered, knocking back some of his drink.

“I…”

“He’s probably trying to say he’s too young…” Ollie.

“…too pretty…” Schneider.

“…too sexy…” Paul.

“…to be a grandad.” Ollie finished.

Another snort from Till. “Yeah? Well, he should’ve thought about that before he knocked up my ex-wife!”

“Uncle Till!” Khira-Li scolded.

The singer gave a nonchalant shrug. “Well, it’s true! Welcome to the club, Scholle. Now you know how I felt when Nele told me the same thing!”

“He’s probably still reeling from the shock of knowing that he’s just lost fifty percent of his sex appeal. Who wants to screw a grandad, eh? Ewwww!”

Richard shot Paul a withering glare.

“Hello!? Daughter standing right here!”

“I still get laid. Ow!” Khira-Li had punched Till hard on his upper arm.

“You’re not helping! Dad, are you okay? Say something!”

“I better put another album out quick, kids cost a bloody fortune!”

“Grandkids even more.” Till added, sagely.

“Aaargh!” Khira stomped off, exasperated.

“You’re dressed as Jack Sparrow- maybe you can plunder the extra money!” Schneider suggested.

“Captain Jack Sparrow,” Richard replied, in character. “Somebody pass me the rum!”

He waved away the glass offered along with the rum, instead swigging straight from the bottle. At the raised eyebrows, “What?”

Remembering he hadn’t actually congratulated his daughter yet, he grimaced. “Oh shit…”

He shot up and ran after her. “Khira, sweetie… wait up…”

“Been nice knowing you, Reesh!”

“Any thoughts on who we should replace you with?”

“We better go save him…”

“I heard Johnny Depp plays guitar…”

The friends exchanged glances.

“Tempting…”

“No one would spot the difference…”

“Okay, so who won the bet?”

Flake pulled an envelope out of a pocket and opened it. Inside were five slips of paper each with a name and a reaction.

“I believe that would be me,” Ollie replied, confirmed by a nod from Flake, “Come on, pay up!” He grinned.


End file.
